If you cant love someone you want
by Rana Al Alawi
Summary: When he discovers he has feelings for Max how will Alec feel if the virus is cured and Logan and Max are together. Totally MA (Those who like Logan's character do not read this fic) :)
1. Default Chapter

If you cant love someone you want  
Chapter 1  
  
Alec gazed into the night, looking at the stars, his hazel-green eyes searching for any sign of movement. He didn't need night goggles because of his night vision in his cat DNA. But he was all alone. It was a cold, rainy day and he didn't feel like going to crash anymore because he knew he'd see Max there. 'With Logan probably kissing her' he thought bitterly. He was up on the space needle, a place he thought he would never go to. Yet he did, because he needed to be alone for awhile to think about what had happened over the last week. Max had become more miserable because the virus had been growing, even the air she breathed would kill Logan. She couldn't hang out with him or even go out with him anymore. She and Alec had gotten closer and she always came to him for comfort. Alec just wanted to make Max happy so he spent almost all of his money on a doctor who knew a cure to the virus. When the virus was cured and Logan was all right, Max had hugged him and told him that he was the best bud ever. He didn't want to be a friend; he wanted to be something more. He had set his heart on that from the first time he laid his eyes on her. But seeing that she was happy with Logan just made it more painful. Alec had wanted to show Max that he was right for him; he wanted to show her that there was something more than a cocky smile and a sarcastic remark inside him.  
  
Alec decided that he had to talk to her so he climbed down the space needle and hopped on his motorcycle. The wind was whipping on his face as he sped to crash. When he entered, Sketchy was right in front of him smirking. "Hey Alec! I haven't seen you in here for a long time! You wouldn't believe who I have a date with!" said Sketchy obviously drunk because of his hyper ness. "Who?" asked Alec searching around for Max or Logan. "Katy Watson, you know the famous super model? I can't believe I have a date with her tomorrow night! Just don't steal her away from me" said Sketchy. "Don't worry" said Alec still searching. "Hey man what is wrong with you pal? Where's the sarcastic comment?" asked Sketchy confused. Alec just sighed at the question then looked over at the snooker table. There they were (Max and Logan) playing snooker and smiling at each other. "Listen pal I gotta go" said Alec walking towards the snooker table.  
  
Max and Logan were playing snooker that night at crash. They had done a lot of stuff since last week especially pleasing each other. They finally could hold hands, kiss and do other stuff like a normal couple. "Thanks to Alec" thought Max thinking about the handsome X-5. Because of him she could do all this and now she knew that the X-5 wasn't always a stupid smart-ass. She felt that they had become friends now, someone she could talk to. But he was still a little cocky. However, whenever she looked up at him because he was staring at her, he would blush and turn away or smile and make a sarcastic joke. However Max was interrupted in her thoughts when Alec came inside the bar. Sketchy was all hyper around him and was smiling weirdly. He got a drink, his eyes searching everywhere. Then the green-gold eyes rested on her as he came striding confidently towards her. But instead of his usual cocky, happy and fun loving greeting a serious look was plastered on his face. "Max" he breathed.  
  
"Hey Alec" said Max putting down the beer she had just been drinking. "Whatever... Listen can I talk to you alone outside?" said Alec seriously. "Why? What is wrong? Is it Joshua or any other of the transgenics?" she asked sensing that this wasn't going to be good news. They walked outside taking a stroll. "Max, you know how we have gotten close and all? Well why don't we ... you know hang out more often and stuff?" said Alec not knowing how to start. "Huh? But we do hang out all the time?" said Max curiously and impatiently. She wanted to get back to Logan, she already missed him. Seeing that she didn't want to talk to him because she was so attached to Logan, he knew that there would be no chance with her. So he decided to cut straight to the point. "Max I...I love you" he said.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2 "What are you talking about?" said Max confused. She actually knew what Alec was saying but she had crossed that thought from her brain whenever it came to her. The handsome X-5 who was always talking about how good his looks were, was now confessing that he loved Max. "Since when...I mean...how...what...huh?" Max thought. She was on the verge of killing herself because the world was spinning around her, Alec's handsome face popping everywhere. Suddenly she came back from her thoughts and looked at the X-5. "Max?" asked Alec waving his hand in front of her brown eyes. "You are joking right?" she asked just smirking a little. "What?" said Alec angrily. When she realized that he wasn't she just joking she tried to make something up just to get away to the space needle and think about this. "I promised Logan we'd have a really romantic date...uh... right about now. Bye" and with that she ran. Alec, stunned at her answer just stood there his facial features crowded with pain. "Why would she care anyway?" he thought miserably. It was such a stupid lie because Logan was at crash waiting for Max to come back.  
  
"Alec likes me?" Max asked herself out loud as she sat on top of the space needle. This was not going to happen. "Never even in a million years, this is all a dream, except the part where the virus is cured. Yes I'm in Logan's apartment sleeping on his bed, after a good dinner" she thought. Why was everything in her life always coming down to Alec? She didn't understand. First they were set up as breeding partners, and then they always were paired for a mission and now this. This wasn't just his ' a unique creature unlike any other' plan. "No wait he didn't say like" Max said, talking to herself. "Alec loves me?" she said. "Whatever" she said as she got up. She just needed some good night's rest. But then she remembered Logan, sitting on a stool in crash, waiting for her return. With her transgenic speed she rushed down the space needle, hopped on her baby and rode to crash as fast as she could. She flung the door open her eyes searching for a middle-aged man with glasses who wasn't as handsome as Alec. "Logan!" she cried out. He was jumping around Sketchy singing 'Mary had a little lamb'. "Oh god he is drunk' thought Max, pulling him away from a surprised Sketchy who's mouth was flung open. Max dragged him all the way to his apartment, put him on the couch, got a flask filled with cold water and splashed it all on him. "What did you do that for?" asked Logan, annoyed. "I couldn't get you to stop singing Mary had a little lamb!" said Max. She looked at Logan who was all wet, sitting on the couch and then started laughing her head off. "Alright I'll stop!" said Logan getting up, grabbing a new shirt and pants from his drawer, and then going into the bathroom to change. "How many glasses did you have anyway?" asked Max, curiously. "Just two" said Logan, coming out of the bathroom. "Anyway I have a mission for Alec," he said, opening a file on his computer. It had the name 'Gregory Berrisford' on it. He opened a picture and there was a man standing smiling at them, looking very much like Robert Berrisford, Rachel Berrisford's father. "Oh no, no, no!" said Max, looking at the picture. "Why not?" asked Logan, coming back to himself. "Do you realize the last name? I'm not going to let him get killed! Who is that guy anyway?" said Max, waving her hands furiously in the air. "Robert Berrisford" replied Logan. "Besides this isn't going to be a hard one, its just about money and"- Logan pointed out-"Alec actually told me about this mission" he said. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on both of you" said Max, holding a tough chick expression on her face. As he sped to Gregory's mansion in a big van Max had so called "borrowed", Logan thought about his fight with Max. She had finally given up. Alec was riding on his Duka, which he had painted lime-green.  
  
Logan, who was driving the big van in front of him suddenly stopped. Alec followed even though he was curious. Logan had been in charge of the map, that's the reason he was actually there. He jumped off his motorbike. This didn't look like the beautiful big mansion that Logan had talked about. He came out of the van with a big smile plastered on his face, but there was something about his eyes. "Where are we?" asked the X-5. "You're in hell," said Logan, he was taking out some kind of knife from his pocket. "You didn't think I knew about you having feelings for Max did you?" asked Logan charging at him with the knife. With X-5 speed, Alec grabbed the knife from Logan, just as he grabbed the gun from Asha the day he met her. He stabbed Logan, who let out a cry of pain, once in the arm, but then- "Alec, what the hell are you doing?" said Max. She had come at the wrong time and at the wrong place. She kicked Alec in the stomach. The knife flew to the opposite end and Alec was now slumped against a wall. "Max, I'm not a murderer!" pleaded Alec, looking into her brown eyes, which were now shining with anger. "You tried to kill Logan of course you are a murderer!" she replied. "No Max! I didn't try to kill him, he tried to kill me!" said Alec, his eyes now filled with tears. "Don't lie! I saw you stabbing him, why Alec why?" said Max who was now bent over Logan, checking to see if he was all right. He was, because of the vest she had given him. The knife just gave him a small cut. He got up, Max turning away from him and facing Alec. "Don't you see, that we are meant to be together? He hates you; he just uses you as his puppy so that you can go on missions for him! He's not the guy you think he is!" pleaded Alec, getting up, putting his hand on her soft face. "You are not the man I thought you were!" spitted Max and with that, she ran back to Terminal City. "Max!" shouted Alec. He turned to Logan who was standing behind him. Logan smiled and then said "Lucky I have backup". He pointed to someone behind Alec. It was White with some of his crew. "You bastard!"Shouted Alec. "Aw, 494 lost his girl?" said Ames, a bitter smile on his face. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, his eyes closed.  
  
As Max ran, she remembered that Logan was still there with Alec and decided to go back for him. It was only a few minutes that she had left them. But her transgenic speed got her halfway across her journey. As she neared the dark alley where they had been, she heard a gunshot fire. Max jumped, startled by the sound. She peered and saw Alec on the ground, Ames White standing over him. Blood spilled everywhere. "No" said Max, tears forming in her eyes. Her cat vision neared on a man that looked like Logan. He was slipping away, smiling. "Thankyou Cale, he's dead and he'll be cut up, a lot just like you wanted" said Ames, coldly. "Alec's dead?" thought Max and then she slipped down the wall she had been leaning on and started crying silently. 


End file.
